Barbies in Narnia!
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: The Barbie bad guys and girls arrive in Narnia! With the help of the good girls, can they be defeated?
1. Strange Happenings in Narnia

**Barbies in Narnia!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Barbies or Narnia.

**Chapter 1**

It was a fine, clear, and beautiful day in Narnia. The Telmarines attacked a small village near the border. It was overrun. King Peter and King Edmund led an army to rescue the occupants. What they didn't know was their little sister Lucy was hiding in the army. If they had known, they would have sent her back. Strange things were happening that, if the kings had known about them, they would have thought twice about an assault…

The citizens were being tormented by magical things, like dragons, an evil griffin, Fungi, rats, and little tiny fairies. It was crazy! They begged the kings to hurry. In the battle, all the Telmarines were defeated except the leader. Normally they could have found him in an instant, but by some kind of magic, they couldn't get into the city. During the battle, many Narnians were wounded. The kings went to visit the wounded soldiers after the battle. Unfortunately for her, Lucy was among the wounded. She heard her brothers, and understandingly panicked. They were getting closer to her. Then she heard Peter's voice above her, "Well, well! Hello there! What is your name, young soldier?"

She winced before opening her eyes and saying, "You ought to know, Pete, seeing as how you've known me since I was born."

"Lu!" both boys exclaimed at the same time.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home!" Peter continued.

"Well, now, I'm not there anymore, now am I?" she snapped. Lucy is not in the best of moods when she is wounded.

"How did you get here?" Edmund snapped back.

"I snuck." Lucy said, grinning. "But to business. Do either of you know what happened?"

"No. We wished we did. We'll keep looking while you get better, annoying, persistent little sister, okay?" Peter said, the last part only half teasingly.

"Okay." she said, smiling back. The boys left. Lucy sighed. That went better than she had expected.


	2. The Barbies Arrive!

**Barbies in Narnia!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 2**

One day, Princess Rapunzel got some bad news: Gothel had escaped from the tower! No one knew where she had gone, but everyone knew she was up to no good. Rapunzel decided to leave to go find her, without her husband's knowledge.

* * *

At the same time, Princess Annalise and Queen Erika heard that Preminger had escaped from prison. They left together to go find him.

* * *

Elina heard that Laverna had somehow come back, and had promptly left Fairytopia. This brave little fairy left the Magic Meadow once more to find her arch-nemesis.

* * *

Princess Annika heard that Wenlock was gone! She and her sister once more set out to defeat him, with the Wand of Light.

* * *

"Rowena has stopped dancing and is gone!" the 12 dancing princesses heard. With their favorite things in tow, they went out to conquer her... again.

* * *

Word reached the ears of Princess Rosella that Ariana had made a clean getaway from prison. The princess went to find her, like all the other Barbies have so far.

* * *

The two best friends that had reached the Diamond castle learned that Lydia was gone. They took their necklaces and hurried out to find her.

* * *

Corinne, Viveca, Aramina and Renee were practicing with the Musketeers when Philippe and his crew escaped. The unbelievable friends set out to prove that girls do possess the proper skills and defeat him one more time.

* * *

Merliah was coming in from surfing when she spotted her mom. She swam toward her. "Eris is gone, and you are the only one who can find her." Without waiting for Calissa to explain further, Merliah hurried toward shore and left her board; then she returned to the sea. She changed into a mermaid, went to get Kylie, and set out to find her evil aunt.

* * *

Princess Graciella, Carrie, and Taylor brought some bad news to Barbie and Raquelle. Crystal had become evil again, and they needed the human's help to find and subdue her. The girls went gladly.

* * *

Princess Sophia and Lady Royal Delancy were having a visit from their friends Hadley and Isla when they got the news, "Dame Devin is gone!" Delancy paled, but soon rose with the other girls and went out to fight her own mom...

* * *

Simultaneously, while Keira was on her way back to Mirabella for a visit with Tori, Tori called her. "Crider's gone! We have to find him!" The princess and the popstar set out to find him.

* * *

Upon arriving at the place where all of the bad guys and girls were, which we know as Narnia, the girls did a double take as they realized that most of them looked alike. They did another double take upon being accosted by Narnia creatures none of them had ever seen before. They were quickly overtaken and all of the soldiers apparently thought they were evil because they were arrested. "What do we do now? I've never been in this kind of situation before!" Rapunzel moaned.

Erika, Ro, Barbie, Raquelle, Carrie, and Taylor rolled their eyes. "I have, and you sit and wait." Erika said. Just then, Edmund had been able to get away. Unbeknownst to him, his little sister was following him. Lucy stopped and listened. She was flabbergasted to hear one girl ask, "Narnia? What's that?"

"That's not very funny." Edmund said dryly.

"It wasn't supposed to be. We honestly don't know." the same girl said.

"Oh. Well, it's the country."

"Oh. Barbie, do you remember any country called Narnia?"

"No, but there might be a such a thin, seeing as how there's such a thing as fairies." Barbie shot back to Raquelle.

Lucy thought for a moment. She had gotten very close to her opponents' headquarters that she had heard voices and seen faces. If these girls were the bad guys, she should recognize them. She very softly crept closer. Suddenly one of the girls looked up at the sky and said to the girl beside her, "Alexa, isn't that Slider?"

"It is, Liana."

"And isn't that Lydia on his back?"

"It is."

"And isn't that fire about to come out of his mouth?"

"It is!" All the girls screamed and hurried out of the way of the flames that spilled out from Slider's mouth. Lucy stood up and grabbed her bow and shot it at Slider. She missed, and he came back for a second attack. She aimed better and shot again, this time hitting him in the leg. He screamed and flew off. "Well, I'm glad he's gone." Liana said.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed as she nearly collapsed. Her brother was instantly beside her, holding her up. "You should be in bed." he scolded, seating her on the ground.

"I didn't want you to do something you would regret." she said.

"I take it you mean something special by that, Lu?"

"You're right." She leaned closer to Ed and whispered, "They're not the bad girls. I should know."

"What do you mean?"

She smirked. "Did you think that all these wounds came from swords and arrows? I got close enough to the wicked people to see them and hear them. They are not them."

"Okay, I believe you." Edmund sighed. "Oh, look, here comes Peter." By the look on Peter's face, Lucy was in for a lecture.

_Author's Note: I know, I know. This was a long chapter! It just wouldn't tell me when to stop! And I'm only using the Barbie movies that have a clear bad guy/girl that I have. So, that's why not all the movies are used here._


	3. Battle Preparations

**Barbies in Narnia!**

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

**Chapter 3**

After giving Lucy the lecture she had expected, Peter and Edmund turned to the Barbie girls and fervently apologized for accidentally arresting them. The girls forgave them. Later, the girls, the kings and Lucy had a talk about what they needed to do to defeat the rogues. "I can handle Gothel, and I bet these other girls can handle their respective archenemies, right?" Rapunzel said.

"Right." they all said together.

"And we can handle the few Telmarines that are left. Lucy, don't even ask. You're not going."

"But Peter-"

"Don't 'But Peter' me. You're still healing, and I'm pretty sure that Edmund agrees that you have no place on a battlefield right now."

"Yes, I agree! But maybe she could command the reserve forces." He shot Peter a pleading look that read, 'If we don't let her do that, she'll sneak into the army AGAIN. And the last time she did that, she nearly got KILLED! Do you want that to happen again?'

"Yes, I suppose you could that, Lu."

"Okay, I'll stay out of the battle, unless you need me, of course."

"Good girl." Peter said, leaning over and kissing his sister on the top of her head.

It took about an hour to get the Narnian forces together, after which Peter and Corinne sat on their horses ready to sound the charge. (The only reason Corinne was in charge of the Barbie forces was because she had the most combat experience.) "Elina, ready to knock that magic wall down?"

"Yeah."

"All of you with special defenses, get them ready!" Corinne called again.

Peter looked at her. "Ready?"

"You bet."

"Scared?"

She smirked. "Never!"

"Ready!" both leaders shouted. "And... charge!"

Back with the reserve forces, Lucy heard and immediately began praying for everyone in both branches of their army, Narnian or Barbie. She had a feeling that they would need it.

_Author's Note: Okay, the next chapter's the battle! Thank you to the very few people who have been reading. But you know... a review would be nice (Hint, hint)! Seriously, no reviews for this story! That makes me think no one's reading! And reviews make my day! Please..._


	4. The Battle

**Barbies in Narnia!**

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own.

**Chapter 4**

Elina flew up, raised her hands, and said some words that were in a language only she and other Fairitopian fairies knew, and just like that, the wall was down. The Narnian and Barbie forces raced into the city, and she quickly flew down among them. Lucy had drawn a perfect map of where in the village the bad guys were. The very few Telmarines there were left fled, causing the armies to split. The Narnians pursued the Telmarines, and the Barbies faced off with their nemeses one more time.

Rapunzel grabbed her paintbrush and painted the tower in the air. Gothel rushed at her, but fell into the tower once more.

Annalise and Erika chased after Preminger when he tried to run away. They easily subdued him.

Elina shot her magic rainbow at Laverna, who yelled as she disappeared, "I hate rainbows!"

Annika and Brietta stood in front of Wenlock. Annika said, "For the love of my family, my people, and my friends in this world, I ask you to destroy Wenlock." It worked.

The 12 dancing princesses used their talents again to defeat Rowena.

Tiki helped Ro a little bit by drowning Arianna in as many gallons of water as her trunk could hold. Arianna surrendered.

Lydia tried to use her flute on Liana and Alexa, but their necklaces blocked the magic and actually bounced it back to Lydia and turned her into stone again.

Philippe tried to escape again, but Corinne cut him off. "I don't think so!" He tried to run the other way, but the other Musketeers stopped him. He was arrested again.

When Eris tried to run away, she had her sea legs, and Merliah and Kylie easily outran her. Eris found water to dive into, but the girls changed and followed her. Merliah whacked her with Merillia.

Princess Graciella quickly put Crystal into a Fury Sphere.

Dame Devin lunged for Sophia, but between her and her friends, they apprehended her.

Crider jumped off a cliff to fly out of there again, but Tori and Keira looked at each other and pulled out their brush and mic, and zapped his clothes and hair again. "You'd think he'd be smarter than that, after last time." Keira commented.

When the Narnians returned, they were surprised that the girls had already defeated their opponents. "You did that very quickly." Peter told them.

"We have a little practice." Elina reminded him.

"Well, Pete, we need to go tell Lu that we're all right." Edmund said.

"Yeah, and we've got to get these villains out of here." Sophia said.

"Why don't you at least go tell Lu good-bye first. She won't forgive you if you don't."

"Well, I suppose we could. What do you girls say?"

"Fine with us." the 12 dancing princesses said. The others nodded.

"Then it's settled. Come on!" Edmund said, leading the way.

"Ed! Pete! You're all right!" Lucy cried, running into her brothers' arms.

"Hey, Lu. Of course we are! Have we ever not been?"

"Yes, Peter Simon Pevensie, you have been not all right after a battle before." She looked around. "No wounded?"

"Nope. The last of the Telmarines surrendered when we surrounded them."

"Oh, good. Does that mean that the 38 of you girls have to leave?"

"You counted?!"

"Yes, I did, Janessa. But, does that mean you have to go?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it does, little queen. I wish we could stay longer, but we must go now." Genevieve said sadly. The 38 Barbies said their good-byes to the Narnians; then they moved off toward where they entered Narnia, dragging the villains behind them. There they said their good-byes to each other, after which a wind blew them off to their respective worlds. The Narnians of that village never forgot that strange series of occurrences nor the Barbies that brought them to a close. The Barbies never forgot their Narnian friends, either. They remembered their adventure for the rest of their lives.


End file.
